Talk:Maps of the Borderlands
Has there been any work on creating DLC maps? Mapping Moxxi's Underdome might help people plan tactics for tournaments. Mapping Knoxx and Zombie Island would help with navigation and treasure hunting. Atelophobic 00:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : File:Secretarmoryworldmapv13.png --Nagamarky 07:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Image Thumbnail I tried resizing the image, but could not get a valid thumbnail to be created. Can anyone see the thumbnail? Billdoom 20:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. AngleWyrm 21:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's been fixed since my comment. Billdoom 06:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SVG map test Test of *.svg vector graphics for mapping. This map has a mouseover/mouseout on the (S)tarting circle. The image on the left is not fully rendered, and does not work directly. Clicking on the direct link to Maptest.svg produces the desired result. Note that SVGs can also save raster layers (this image has one). maybe that can be used for a preview of sorts? Anyone know if it's possible to pass the usefulness of the SVG (when seen by itself) through to a wiki window? AngleWyrm 20:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely agree that vector maps are far more useful than raster maps, but I'm rather new to the SVG format. Your maps are terrific, by the way -- do you just load up the raster graphic and trace it over to produce the vector layers? I am interested in converting as many maps as possible to SVG, including maybe later producing some derived mission-specific maps (so I don't have to create abominations like this). :Regarding (maybe) part of the thumbnail difficulties -- Wikia uses some rather complicated 3rd party image hosting/caching, which may be disrupting any updated thumbnails after uploading new versions of files. I am running some tests to figure out how to get Wikia to rasterize a proper thumbnail from an SVG upload. :Also, maybe we should start a Forum thread for increased visibility, to get others involved in this idea. 18:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, and thanks; I take a screen capture of an in-game map, crop it and save it as a png, and then import that into Inkscape. It's on the bottom layer ("background") in the maps, with the visibility turned off. It's still in there, so that future edits can stay true to the screen shot. ::Forum thread created; I like the idea of mission-specifics. This could be a place where the animation support of SVGs works for us. Maybe a mousehover over the Mission Hub pops up a mission list, and then mouseover on the missions shows arrows and x's for the mission. AngleWyrm 20:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) = Legend materials = Here's the materials I've been using for the maps, and also in their native svg format. It's missing a chest in Krom's Canyon Not sure where to put this but the giant map has a few minor issues, specifically Boss names, Queen Tar'a'''ntella, King Ar'acobb''', Widowmaker (listed as Fatalia) and Helob (listed as Arachna)Cold Phx 20:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap locations Anyone mind making a map of all the claptrap locations? Pre-Sequel Maps of Elpis Is anyone willing to post a world map of Elpis from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel? That would be very much appreciated. Litnin200 (talk) 06:43, June 23, 2015 (UTC) : I realize this is over four months after you'd asked, so you probably don't need it anymore, but over last weekend I'd taken the time to compile a world map for both Helios + Elpis. You can find it out on the main page now! Apocalyptech (talk) 20:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC)